Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts
Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (Banjo & Kazooie: Baches y Cachivaches en España) es un juego CMS (Simulación de construcción y mantenimiento) y una plataforma de la serie de videojuegos Banjo-Kazooie de la compañía de juegos inglesa Rareware. Fue anunciado por primera vez en la demostración de Xbox 360. Es el quinto juego de la serie, pero es el tercero que es una aventura completa en una consola casera. Está situado 8 años después de Banjo-Tooie (Nintendo 64, 2000). También es el primer juego de la serie no afiliado a Nintendo. El personaje principal de este juego es un oso llamado Banjo cuyos rasgos característicos son unos pantalones cortos amarillos, una mochila azul y un collar con un diente de tiburón. El segundo protagonista de la serie es un ave llamada Kazooie, quien vive en la mochila de Banjo. El aspecto tradicional de los personajes y que fue visto en los cuatro juegos anteriores ha sido cambiado. Los personajes lucen más cuadrados y los ojos saltones se han esfumado. Las nuevas apariencias fueron reveladas en el tráiler que lanzó Rareware en el 360. El juego original (Banjo-Kazooie, Nintendo, 1998) tiene lugar en Spiral Mountain (Montaña Espiral), pero más concretamente en la guarida de la Bruja Gruntilda. Grunty (un curioso apelativo cariñoso) es la principal antagonista del juego, y al finalizar el primer juego es ella quién advierte de un segundo juego (Banjo-Tooie, Nintendo, 2000) sería lanzado. El segundo juego amplia el campo en el que Banjo y Kazooie se mueven y el juego se traslada a varios mundos que están por todo Isle O' Hags (La Isla de las Brujas). Al final del juego, Gruntilda advierte sobre otra secuela, el llamado Banjo-Threeie. Aunque ese sería un título perfecto, no fue usado para la tercera entrega de las aventuras del Oso y el Ave ya que no sigue el estilo tradicional del juego. Historia 10 años después de Banjo-Kazooie (N64 en 1999), la introducción muestra videos de los anteriores juegos de N64, con un narrador contando la historia. El dúo es mostrado después en la Montaña Espiral, donde han engordado bastante después de ocho años de inactividad, comiendo pizza, jugando videojuegos y escuchando la radio. Banjo y Kazooie descubren a la cabeza de Gruntilda regresando a la Montaña Espiral. Cuando estaban a punto de pelear, los detiene un nuevo personaje El Señor de los Juegos (Lord of Games) también conocido como S.J. (L.O.G.), que intenta resolver el conflicto entre los dos, con la elaboración de una serie de mundos y desafíos. El usa sus poderes para darle a Grunty un cuerpo artificial y restaura al dúo a su condición física de antes, pero no le devuelve sus movimientos de los juegos anteriores. S.J. transporta a todos a Ciudad Duelo y comienza el concurso. El ganador sería el dueño de la Montaña Espiral y el perdedor deberá soportar difíciles condiciones de vida eterna en la fábrica de videojuegos de S.J. Aunque Banjo y Kazooie tratan de ganar para completar los retos, Grunty usa sus poderes y habilidades para intentar detener al dúo. Un ejército de Gruntbots mecánicos también ayudan a la bruja en su objetivo. EL juego termina con Gruntilda y Banjo a punto de enfrentarse en un duelo final cuando una vez más S.J. llega y los detiene. después S.J. envía a Grunty a trabajar a su fábrica y recompensa a Banjo y Kazooie restableciendo todos sus movimientos y dándoles el título de los dueños de la Montaña Espiral. Mientras Grunty dice que llevarla a la fábrica fue un error ya que ella hará su propio videojuego ahora Mecánica de juego El juego no sigue el mismo estilo que los anteriores juegos en la serie, sino que utiliza vehículos para el transporte de Banjo y Kazooie en todo los niveles. Según Mayles alrededor del 20% del juego conserva sus elementos tradicionales de plataformas, que incluyen trepar y caminar sobre la cuerda floja. Existen, sin embargo, movimientos no convencionales que no usan Banjo y Kazooie, aparte de un ataque de giro que Kazooie realiza con su llave. Vehículos Los vehículos juegan un prominente rol en el juego, reemplazando a los movimientos y transformaciones de los anteriores juegos. El jugador puede construir a partir de ellos más de 1600 diferentes piezas disponibles, como paneles de cuerpo, neumáticos, alas, armas, etc. Los vehículos pueden ser construidos libremente por el jugador. Mumbo Motor es el lugar donde los vehículos se pueden construir, editar, pintar, guardar o probar en la Pista de Pruebas (Test-O-Track). Humba Wumba también vende planos de vehículos que son otorgados después de retos específicos. Objetos Muchos objetos que aparecieron en las anteriores entregas vuelven para el nuevo juego, como las piezas de rompecabezas "Jiggys", las notas musicales y panales. Se reveló que las Jiggys, solo son obtenidos en distintos desafíos y dependiendo de que vehículo se use, en vez de recogerlos como en los juegos anteriores. La función de las notas musicales cambia, en Banjo Kazooie se usaban para abrir las puertas nota, en Banjo-Tooie para desbloquear nuevos movimientos para Banjo y Kazooie. Para Baches y Cachivaches se ha dicho que se usarán para comprar piezas y planos para los vehículos. Un nuevo objeto la "Llave de tornillos" también fue puesto de manifiesto, desempeña un rol importante, tal como se utiliza tanto para construir y mover objetos a través de un rayo amarillo disparado desde el dispositivo. La llave también es utilizada por Kazooie como principal arma para el desarrollo del juego. Los panales sin embargo no pueden ser recogidos para aumentar la salud y solo aparecen como objetos inertes en el desafío final en Montaña Espiral. La salud es representada por un singular panal de miel que gradualmente representa la condición de los personajes y se regenera varias veces. Si el panal esta completamente vacío durante un desafío, el reto se pierde Habilidades Diversos movimientos de Banjo-Kazooie y Banjo-Tooie no están disponibles en Banjo-Kazooie: Baches y Cachivaches. La capacidad introducida en Banjo-Tooie para hacer que Banjo y Kazooie sean separados en dos personajes jugables no está disponible en este juego. Se declaró finalmente que el enfoque implica el uso de vehículos en lugar de los movimientos de ataque anteriores. La explicación del juego es que los movimientos principales fueron olvidados por el dúo, la secuencia cinemática muestra que Banjo y Kazooie perdieron muchos de sus movimientos y ataques, cuando llegaron a ser gordos y flojos tras los ochos años de inactividad y paz. El Señor de los Juegos afirma después de que no los necesita y parece no dejar que el par los recuerde. Los movimientos son devueltos en la secuencia final, pero no pueden ser usados en el juego El jugador puede desembarcar de un vehículo y explorar el entorno de una manera similar a la de los anteriores juegos. A pie el dúo puede trepar, nadar, y realizar tareas básicas como saltos. La vara puede ser utilizada como arma fuera del vehículo. Banjo y Kazooie tienen un poder limitado de ataque y velocidad al principio, pero se puede aumentar la velocidad, resistencia y fuerza por visitar el gimnasio que Boggy le ganó al Sr. Enforma (Sr. Fit). Multijugador La habilidad de jugar con otras personas, no es la misma que en Banjo Tooie, se señaló también que no hay modos de disparo en el desarrollo del juego. El modo multijugador será solo con vehículos, donde los jugadores serán capaces de comprar sus vehículos fabricados en Xbox Live y competir en carreras en línea. El juego presenta un modo cooperativo y opciones de multijugador offline. Uno de los juegos es "Sumo", donde los jugadores deben sacar a cada uno fuera de la arena. Mundos/Niveles El juego consiste de 15 desafíos diferentes a lo largo de cada nivel, incluido un desafío de bonificación en Ciudad Duelo por un total de 150 misiones aproximadamente. El juego iba a tener seis mundos, pero solo existen cinco en la versión final. Todos los niveles están diseñados para que se vean artificiales y den la impresión de de estar dentro de un domo. Los muros del domo cambian para coincidir con el tema de cada nivel. Cada nivel tiene su propia secuencia de apertura, que parodia series de televisión de los años 70. #Montaña Espiral (Spiral Mountain): Al igual que las entregas anteriores, aquí es donde se comienza el juego, pero también es el sexto y último nivel, el plan de Grunty es construir torres y centros comerciales, al principio solo puedes manejar a Banjo y Kazooie gordos y competir contra la cabeza de Gruntilda en un desafío falso de unos 10 segundos, tras haber obtenido 75 Jiggies se puede volver a la Montaña Espiral, ahí se llevan a cabo dos desafíos, uno por S.J. y el otro que es la batalla final contra Grunty, luego de eso el nivel se puede explorar libremente. El tamaño del nivel es más grande que en Banjo-Kazooie y Banjo-Tooie, además las entradas a la Isla de las Brujas (Isle O'Hags) y la Guarida de Gruntilda (Gruntilda's Lair) ahora están bloqueadas por piedras inmovibles y jamás se podrán entrar en el juego. En el nivel hay puntos de información (aunque también los hay en Banjolandia) que dan datos de objetos importantes como son la tumba donde Grunty quedó sepultada, una tumba de Bottles, como un recordatorio a su muerte temporal, la entrada a la Isla de las Brujas y la Guarida de Gruntilda. #Ciudad Duelo (Showdown Town): Es el mundo principal del juego, es una enorme ciudad que alberga miles de tiendas, y hogares. En la plaza principal del lugar se encuentra, como el punto más elevado del lugar, la fábrica de S.J., que dispensa "Globos de juegos" cuando una cierta cantidad de Jiggies es alcanzada. Cuando los globos son colocados en estantes especiales activa los niveles del juego. Cada nivel ofrece un conjunto de "actos" que son accedidos por puertas específicas en Ciudad Duelo. Las puertas están inicialmente cerradas y marcadas por el número de piezas de puzzle necesarias para abrirlas. Este métodos es similar a la puerta de notas y el sistema de Jiggys en Banjo-Kazooie, así como el sistema de Jiggys en Banjo-Tooie; cada puerta de acto requiere más Jiggys que la última. Cada Jiggy extraído de los niveles aparece en "Jig-o-Vend" colección de unidades dispersas sobre Ciudad Duelo. El jugador debe obtener las piezas de puzzle y llevarlas al "Banco Jiggy" debido al afecto de total de Jiggies. La policía de la ciudad intenta detener al jugador de poner los Jiggiess en el banco. Si la policía tiene éxito, el jugador tendrá que poner todas esos Jiggies de nuevo. Existen varios edificios y estructuras como Mumbo Motor (Mumbo's Motor) que es el nuevo hogar de Mumbo y donde se pueden construir vehículos, la casa de Tomás Trofeo, las Recreativas de Klungo (Klungo's Arcade), el gimnasio de Boggy, Hamburgesas Big Al, entre otras, Bottles trabaja aquí como un guía turístico #Bosques Locos (Nutty Acres): Se trata de una isla tropical llamada Nutty Island en donde Mumbo junto con Humba tienen su granja de nueces. Las nueces son famosas por ser los mejores frutos secos de todos, ganando el premio de la Nuez de Oro. También se incluye el árbol de Coco Loco, que produce el mayor y más duro de todos los cocos, pero solo una vez al año. Otros lugares importantes incluyen el volcán, Mumbo's Nuts y una zona ajardinada donde la mayoría de los cocos se cultivan. El Sr. Parche (Mr. Patch), el jefe de Brujemundo (Witchyworld) en Banjo-Tooie, es el jefe de este mundo y peleas con él en el aire. La secuencia de apertura es una parodia del programa Dallas. #SJBox 720 (LOGBOx 720): Un nivel basado y diseñado para asemejarse a la consola Xbox 360. incluye diferentes objetivos como reparar circuitos o custodiar diferentes componentes de la consola. La secuencia de apertura parodia al programa Buck Rogers en el siglo 25. #Banjolandia (Banjoland): Es un museo, que esta hecho de distintas partes de todos los niveles de la serie Banjo-Kazooie. Algunas de las áreas incluyen la pirámide del rey Sandybutt (del Valle de Gobi (Goni's Valley) una versión de madera de Tanktup, una mansión de cartón y tumbas en referencia a la Mansión de los Monstruos Locos (Mad Monster Mansion), una sección de la Mina del Barranco Brillante (Glitter Gulch Mine), el iglú (de los Picos Fuegohelados (Hailfire Peaks) de Boggy, el sombrero y bufanda del muñeco de nieve del Pico Congeladísimo (Frezeezy Peak), Clanker de la Clanker's Cavern desmantelado por todo el mundo y réplicas de algunas transformaciones, la replica de stonehenge Mumbo's Mountain, el Goliath Dorado, el Cubo Oxidado (Rusty Bucket) y el Salty Hippo. El basurero de Guffo de Nube Cucolandia (Cloud Cuckooland) lleno de copias Grabbed by the Ghoulies, un juego mal vendido de la Xbox hecho por Rare. La secuencia de Banjolandia es una parodia de Vacaciones en el Mar (Love Boat). El Sr. Parche es encontrado de nuevo en un desafío como el Sr. Parche Metálico (Metal Mr. Patch). #Jiggomuseo (Jiggosseum): Se trata de un coliseo, el tema principal son los deportes, como el fútbol, carreras, dominó y basquetbol, el nivel recuerda a los coliseos romanos. La secuencia parodia al programa Dinastía (Dynasty). #Terrario del Terror (Terrarium of Terror): Serie de domos, tubos y cámaras interconectados, llenas de plantas, situado en el espacio. Los aliens de Banjo-Tooie aparecen aquí. La secuencia es una parodia de Perdidos en el espacio (Lost in Space). #Los Desafíos Perdidos de S.J. (L.O.G.'s Lost Challenges): El 06/03/09 Rare anuncio de un octavo mundo descargable en "Downloadable Content" que era un mundo con 12 Jiggys, más 12 nuevos retos que aumentan el número de Jiggys en el juego.Se iba a incluir un mundo más, dado que se habían planeado seis para el juego, pero no se pudo realizar debido a problemas de tiempo: #Weird West : Se decía que iba a tener un tema Oeste, muchos personajes hacen referencia a este nivel, este iba a ser el mundo con construcciones de poliestireno y una oveja inflable.(su música de reto fue puesto en Los Desafíos Perdidos de S.J.). Videos thumb|center|262px|Primer Teaser de Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. thumb|center|255px|Trailer oficial del videojuego Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. Curiosidades *En el prólogo del juego se ven escenas de Banjo-Kazooie y Banjo-Tooie. *Cuando el Señor de los Juegos demuestra sus poderes a Banjo, Kazooie y Gruntilda, convierte a Banjo en un Lickatoad de Viva Piñata y a Grunty en una calabaza estilo Viva Piñata. *En el nivel SJBox 720 aparecen los dos juegos anteriores de la saga como discos de Xbox360 y el disco de Viva Piñata como escenario. Así como el disco de Grabbed By The Ghoulies y It's Mr. Pants! *Al inicio del juego Kazooie está jugando con una Xbox 360 y a su lado una Nintendo 64 rota del uso. *También de la radio se escucha la música de fondo de Conker's Bad Fur Day. *Al final del juego, entre un montón de cosas tiradas, sale una Nintendo DS negra. *En el inicio, el Señor de los Juegos comenta que Banjo y Kazooie no han salido en muchos juegos, a lo que Kazooie le responde que sí. En ese momento, él menciona que: "No tantos como ese caballero italiano, verdad?". Clara referencia a Mario. *Cuando Gruntilda le dice a banjo que haga unas carreras con ella, en el nivel SJBox 720, Banjo le responde que ha estado en una situación similar con un cerdo gigante y un genio. Haciendo referencia a Diddy Kong Racing. *Tooty no vuelve a salir en este juego aún sabiendo que es por ella que Gruntilda trata de eliminar a Banjo y a Kazooie (tratando de robarle su belleza). *En Ciudad Duelo hay una referencia a Tooty en una tienda llamada "Tooty Fruity". *En Jiggomuseo, en la pantalla de anuncios del centro, se mencionan a varios personajes de la serie, tales como Eyrie el águila, Dingpot la olla, Woo Fak Fak, un jefe de Banjo-Tooie, etc. Además se burla del jugador diciendo que el juego es aburrido si se siguen leyendo los anuncios. *Conker con un traje de guerra aparece en un periódico. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Banjo-Kazooie Serie